Softly Foolishness
by byunpies
Summary: Berawal dari perkenalan Sehun pada Jongin atas paksaan Luhan, Sehun akhirnya terjebak pada dua pilihan—antara Jongin yang ternyata gay atau Luhan cinta pertamanya yang telah menjadi pacarnya selama 3 tahun belakangan. [exo fic; kaihun; hunhan; GS!han; chaptered; bxb]
1. Chapter 1

"Sendirian lagi?"

Sehun berhenti mengunyah ketika sebuah suara familiar merangsek ke pendengarannya. Tidak terlihat berminat pada dua anak perempuan yang mulai menduduki kedua bangku di depannya tanpa permisi itu, si anak laki-laki dengan surai cokelat terang hanya menggumam pelan.

"Hm."

Baekhyun—anak perempuan yang rambut _brunette_nya dikuncir ke belakang—mengernyit.

"Ini sudah pertengahan semester satu, tahu." tudingnya pada Sehun, sementara jari-jari lentik anak itu meraih sumpit dan mulai membongkar makanannya. "Tidak mungkin kan kalau kau masih belum mengenal siapapun."

Sehun menunduk, menyeruput kuah ramyeon yang tinggal separuhnya itu. "Aku kenal teman-teman sekelasku, kok."

"Kenal dalam artian hanya-tahu-nama." Baekhyun memutar mata berbingkai _eyeliner_nya jengah.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung?" Luhan, anak perempuan dengan rambut madu sebahu itu menunjuk sebuah meja yang tidak jauh dari mereka dengan sumpitnya—meja itu ramai dengan segerombol anak laki-laki seangkatan mereka. "Lihat, mereka juga kelihatannya bukan berasal dari sekolah yang sama dan mereka sudah sedekat itu."

Mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Aku malas."

Sementara Luhan tersenyum maklum, Baekhyun melotot. "Kau selalu berkata begitu, bodoh. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan teman kalau begini?" Lalu kaki berbalut sepatu mungilnya menendang tulang kering si anak laki-laki dari bawah meja.

"Aw—sialan." Sehun meringis kecil sebelum mengambil sapu tangan Luhan dari atas meja dan melemparkannya pada wajah manis Baekhyun. "Lalu apa pedulimu?"

"Sudahlah," lerai Luhan—menarik sapu tangannya kembali dari tangan Baekhyun yang wajahnya memerah kesal. "Hun-ah, setelah ini kau mengikuti jam pelajaran siapa?"

"Bahasa Inggris." kata Sehun, mulai membereskan mangkuk bekas ramyeonnya. "Mrs. Bae."

Baekhyun mendadak menggebrak meja dengan semangat. "Oh, pasti nanti dia akan membagikan kertas pendaftaran ekstrakulikuler dan menyuruh kalian memilih salah satunya. Kami kemarin juga begitu. Dia kan guru kesiswaan." Lalu mengecilkan suaranya dan berbisik, "Tapi guru itu centil sekali, ewh."

Luhan lalu menatap Sehun yang kelihatannya tidak menaruh minat pada perkataan sahabat _hyper_-nya itu. "Jadi, kau ingin masuk ekskul apa?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian menggeleng. "Entahlah, mungkin aku tidak akan mengikuti apapun."

"Tuh, kan, Lu." Menggeram gemas, si _brunette_ mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Luhan. "Sudah kubilang pacarmu ini memang terlalu _introvert_!"

Satu-satunya anak laki-laki di meja itu mendelik sebal pada Baekhyun. "Apa masalahmu, sih?"

Luhan—yang mulai pusing dengan guncangan Baekhyun—mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meminta si _brunette_ berhenti sebelum kembali mengajak anak laki-laki yang ekspresinya masam itu berbicara. "Tapi Hun-ah, kudengar setiap siswa disini harus mengikuti minimal satu."

"Ya dan kau tidak perlu memilih ekstrakulikuler apapun jika ingin dimarahi guru centil itu." Baekhyun memutar matanya lagi. "Ujung-ujungnya kau tetap akan disuruh memilih juga, idiot. Atau kau mau disebut laki-laki _melambai_ karena hanya bermain dengan kami? Kalau kau mau tahu, seluruh anak di kelas kami menggosipkanmu diam-diam dan errr sejenis itulah."

Mata rusa Luhan membulat dan dia berteriak keras, "Baek!"

"Apa?" Baekhyun berbalik menatap Luhan. "Itu kenyataan, kan, kau juga yang melabrak para penggosip itu kemarin!"

Sehun mendadak beranjak, memberikan delikan pada kedua anak perempuan itu dan hampir berjalan pergi sebelum Luhan menarik tangan porselen anak laki-laki itu agar kembali duduk. "Hei, dengar." Sehun terduduk dengan cemberut dan tatapan tajam seperti laser, tetapi Luhan tidak selemah itu—anggap saja dia telah kebal. "Itu memang benar dan—maaf dengan mulut sialan Baekki. Aku sungguh ingin membantumu, tapi kami berdua ikut klub vokal, jadi—"

"Yayaya aku mengerti." Memutar matanya malas, Sehun kembali berdiri. "Aku juga tidak selalu harus bersama kalian, kan? Dah."

Luhan kembali menarik Sehun. "Tapi mungkin saja dengan mengikuti salah satu ekskul itu akan membuatmu mempunyai teman laki-laki dan kau tidak perlu merisaukan anak-anak itu atau gosip apapun lagi, kan?"

Sementara Baekhyun mencibir pada keteguhan Luhan, Sehun mendengus dan melipat tangannya di dada. Tatapannya lurus menusuk iris penuh binar Luhan—sesekali mengarahkan delikan tajam pada Baekhyun yang sekarang sibuk membuat gestur-gestur aneh untuk mengoloknya. "Lu, kau tahu kan aku tidak suka olahraga dan seni atau apapun itu. Dan sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh siapapun untuk—Byun sialan, berhenti kau!"

Luhan menoleh pada anak berkuncir kuda disampingnya yang sekarang memasang wajah tanpa dosa. "Baek, jangan mengganggu."

"Baiklah."

Mengangkat bahu pada si _brunette_ kuncir kuda, Luhan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak laki-laki di depannya. "Tidak perlu mengikuti klub olahraga, kan?" Melihat Sehun yang diam dan terlihat mulai berpikir, Luhan kembali membujuknya. "Kau kan suka menari. Kenapa tidak ambil _dance_ saja?"

"Tapi—"

"Anak laki-laki asal sekolah kami juga banyak yang mengikuti ekskul itu." Luhan tersenyum lembut dan mata rusanya melengkung seperti bulan. "Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengenalkan salah satu dari mereka padamu—jadi kau tidak akan sendirian lagi. Bagaimana?"

Sehun menatap Luhan ragu-ragu sebelum menghela nafas menyerah dan menggumam, "Terserah saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Softly Foolishness  
byunpies storyline**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warn; OOC, boyxboy content, crack pair, typo(s)  
GENDERSWITCH FOR LUHAN &amp; BAEK**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tulis nama dan kelas kalian, lalu coret salah satu kolom ekstrakulikuler yang kalian minati."

Sehun mengalihkan tatapan menatap kertas yang baru saja di bagikan dihadapannya dengan horor.

_Kalau saja tatapan bisa mengeluarkan api, kertas di genggaman Sehun seharusnya sekarang sudah menjadi abu._

Membolak-balik kertas tersebut, Sehun menatap lekat-lekat—berharap tatapan mengerikannya membuat tulisan-tulisan di atas kertas itu ketakutan dan melarikan diri hingga kertas di genggamannya itu kembali menjadi putih bersih,

_Namun itu hanya khayalan konyolnya saja kan._

Sehun menghela nafas berat dan memijat pelipisnya. Kenapa rasanya pusing hanya karena membaca surat pemilihan ekstrakulikuler, ya?

"Lalu apa yang harus kupilih?!" Anak dengan surai cokelat terang itu melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya, mulai merengek pelan. "Aku tidak mau... Aku tidak mau ikut apa-apa~"

"Ibu ulang sekali lagi, coret ekstrakulikuler yang kalian minati. Minimal satu dan maksimal tiga."

Mendengar suara dari gurunya yang di telinganya terdengar menyebalkan, anak dengan surai cokelat terang itu mendumel dengan wajah masih tenggelam dalam lipatan tangannya.

"Dan yang tidak mengumpulkan atau tidak memilih satupun, Ibu akan mengetahuinya dan nasibnya akan berakhir di ruang BK! Jadi jangan berani berbohong!" Teriakan terakhir dengan nada tegas dari guru perempuan yang berdiri di depan kelas itu membuat Sehun sontak duduk tegak kembali.

Sial. Padahal dia kira dua anak perempuan itu hanya ingin menakut-nakutinya saja.

"Terserah apa katamu, kertas jelek." Sehun mengambil pulpen dan mencoret kolom _dance_ dengan jengkel. "Ini hanya karena Luhan dan teman bodohnya itu."

Setengah hati, anak dengan surai cokelat terang itu berjalan ke depan dan mengumpulkan kertas miliknya untuk kemudian kembali ke bangkunya yang terletak sendirian di sudut belakang kelas—sebelum seseorang dengan wajah sangar namun penuh cengiran menghalangi langkahnya.

"Hei!" Anak itu menyapanya dengan logat yang terdengar janggal tapi anehnya lucu. "Kau ikut klub apa?"

Sehun malas sekali untuk berbasa-basi, namun mungkin tidak ada salahnya menjawab anak berwajah sangar dengan mata seperti panda ini. "_Dance_."

"Serius?!" Iris hitam anak itu berbinar-binar dan bibirnya melengkung seperti kucing—seketika Sehun merasa akrab. "Aku juga! Walaupun dengan klub bela diri, sih, hehehe." Dia memperhatikan nametag di dada kanan Sehun, mengejanya dengan agak terbata. "Kau... Err, namamu... Oh Hoon...?"

"Oh Sehun."

"Eh iya maaf tadinya aku ingin menyebutkan itu kok hehehe." Anak yang mempunyai surai sehitam arang itu tertawa lagi dan Sehun pikir anak ini akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk tertawa. "Kau kelihatannya tidak suka bergabung dengan yang lain. Kenapa?"

Si surai cokelat mendelik, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Galak sekali!" Dia tertawa sendiri, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya yang segera ditatap aneh oleh Sehun. "Perkenalkan, aku Huang Zitao, manusia panda dari Qingdao! Mulai saat ini kau jadi temanku, ya, Sehunnie!"

Sehun—antara tertegun dan terperangah, hanya menjabat tangannya singkat dan mengangkat bahu sok tidak peduli. "Terserah."

* * *

"Kau duluan saja."

Zitao menghentikan langkahnya begitu Sehun melakukan hal yang sama, dan mata pandanya menatap menyelidik pada iris hazel si rambut cokelat terang itu—membuat pemiliknya mendesah jengah. "Aku menunggu seseorang."

Zitao menyeringai nakal. "Kekasihmu, ya?"

"Begitulah."

Sejujurnya Sehun tidak nyaman dalam posisinya seperti ini, berdiri di koridor kiri lapangan sekolah yang berarti hampir di tengah-tengah kerumunan kakak kelas—dan juga koridor ini adalah yang paling sering dilewati murid untuk menuju gerbang utama. _Karena itu dia tidak pernah ingin melewati koridor ini sebelumnya._

Dan sekarang, orang-orang memperhatikannya entah untuk alasan apa.

Sehun _benci_ jadi pusat perhatian.

"Okaaaay Tuan yang Tidak Mau Kencannya Diganggu." Zitao tertawa menyebalkan. Tawanya entah mengapa dapat sama menyebalkannya dengan tawa Baekhyun, tetapi anehnya—Sehun merasa perutnya penuh dengan rasa geli dan sudut bibirnya berkedut ingin tersenyum. "Aku duluan, ya, jangan kangen padaku hehehehe. Lain kali kau harus memperkenalkan pacarmu padaku! Dadah, Sehunnie~"

Sehun—walau inginnya mengangguk dan balas tersenyum—malah memutar matanya. "Hm."

Zitao terus nyengir dan melambaikan tangan padanya hingga anak itu membelok ke arah gerbang dan Sehun menghela nafas lega—beberapa kerumunan mulai berhenti memperhatikannya walaupun beberapa masih berbisik-bisik mencurigakan.

Orang-orang sialan ini.

"Whoa, lihat siapa yang baru saja _say goodbye_ pada teman barunya."

Sehun berbalik dan menemukan dua anak perempuan familiar berdiri di belakangnya dengan cengiran lebar seperti hantu—tentu saja suara cempreng dengan nada menyebalkan itu milik Baekhyun, lalu siapa lagi?

"Dia bukan temanku."

"DIA TEMANMU!" Luhan berteriak nyaris menjerit. "Whoaaaa aku tidak peduli siapa dia, tapi dia memanggilmu Sehunnie dan kedengarannya manis seka—_EEEHH_ bukannya dia si Huang siswa pertukaran jalur prestasi dari China itu, ya?"

Sehun memicingkan matanya curiga. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mendengarnya dari teman-temanku." Kemudian Luhan tertawa riang. Sehun mendengus.

"Jangan suka dekat-dekat dengan penggosip, Lu."

Baekhyun tertawa ketika dilihatnya pipi tembam Luhan sedikit memerah. "Lihat siapa yang protektif disini!" Membuat Sehun mendelik.

"Apa-apaan!"

Si _brunette_ terus tertawa, sibuk meledek dengan Luhan yang terus mencoba membekap mulut berisik temannya itu hingga Sehun tersadar jika dirinya—_ralat,_ mereka bertiga—kembali menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kalian mau pulang sekarang apa tidak?" ketusnya pada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat akan menjambak satu sama lain. "Kalian membuat orang-orang memperhatikanku lagi. Menyebalkan."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Luhan dari rambutnya dan merapikan kuncirannya dengan santai. "Mereka memperhatikanmu karena kau terlalu tampan dan menarik, Tuan Melambai." Kemudian tertawa menyebalkan lagi—_Sehun rasanya ingin menyumpahi anak berisik itu agar tertawa saja selamanya dan tidak dapat berhenti lagi_. "Sayangnya kau terlalu _introvert_ untuk menyadari itu."

"Jangan pulang dulu." Kening si mata rusa berkerut, bibirnya ikut mengerucut. "Ingat janji di kantin? Dengan teman-temanku?"

Sehun mengerang, menyadari Luhan sedang berusaha membuat suatu aegyo agar dia luluh. "Ayolah, Lu, aku tidak punya waktu untuk perkenalan apapun itu. Kau lihat aku sudah berteman, ya walaupun hanya dengan seekor anak panda dari China tapi itu sudah masuk hitungan, kan?"

"Kau bahkan menyebutnya dengan—WHOA." Wajah berkerut Luhan mendadak cerah dan memerah senang sedangkan di mata Sehun pipi kekasihnya itu kelihatannya seperti akan meledak dalam beberapa detik. "Kau dengar itu, Baek? KAU DENGAR ITU?"

"Sebentar saja, Tuan Es, kau pasti tidak akan menyesali ini." Baekhyun menyeringai, mengabaikan Luhan yang masih sibuk menjerit dan terkagum-kagum dan terus mengguncang bahunya sadis. "Hanya perkenalan wajib beberapa menit, selebihnya terserah kau. Kami kan akan menemanimu disini jadi kau tidak akan mungkin diculik oleh mereka."

Melengos, si anak laki-laki mengibaskan tangannya sembari menggumam. "Kalau kau bukan temanku, sejak dulu kau harusnya sudah terkubur di pemakaman." Membuat remaja perempuan dihadapannya melotot merasa terhina.

"HEI MEMANGNYA AKU SALAH APA!"

Baekhyun mulai merajuk dan mengumpat dalam berbagai macam bahasa yang hanya anak itu yang mengerti. Sehun melengos lagi ketika dilihatnya Luhan membelalak padanya dan dia baru saja akan mengajukan permohonan maaf pada Yang Mulia Ratu Byun sebelum irisnya menangkap siluet dua anak laki-laki yang berjalan di tengah kerumunan dengan dagu diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Kelihatan seperti lagak _flower boys_ dalam drama-drama picisan.

Sebenarnya itu terlihat konyol dan menjijikkan di mata Sehun, yang malah memicingkan mata dengan tertarik—berusaha melihat dengan jelas siapa gerangan anak-anak _korban drama_ itu.

Satu yang tubuhnya terlihat seperti kelebihan tinggi (membuatnya menjulang di tengah-tengah kerumunan) memiliki surai hitam yang sedikit kemerahan (membuatnya semakin mencolok), sedangkan yang satu lagi berkulit lebih gelap dari orang-orang korea kebanyakan dengan tatapan tajam bak elang dan rambut cokelat gelap acak-acakan.

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa dia tiba-tiba berharap dalam hati agar bukan dua anak dengan tampang judes itu yang akan dikenalkan padanya—

"Hei Chanyeol~! Disini!"

—namun sayangnya yang barusan itu adalah teriakan Baekhyun, dan dua anak dengan dagu diangkat tinggi-tinggi itu menoleh pada mereka.

Dengan tatapan keduanya yang tepat jatuh tajam menatap iris hazel Sehun.

"Chanyeoooll!" Baekhyun melompat-lompat. "Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeooolll!"

Keduanya berbelok arah dan berjalan ke arah mereka, seiring lompatan Baekhyun yang semakin menggila ataupun degup jantung Sehun yang entah mengapa semakin cepat dan terasa tidak mengenakkan.

Satu yang kulitnya gelap menghampiri Baekhyun cepat-cepat untuk menarik kuncirnya jengkel. "Apa di matamu hanya ada Chanyeol atau kau memiliki masalah pada penglihatanmu hingga tidak memanggilku, hah?"

Baekhyun, seperti biasa, nyengir dengan lebar dan menyebalkan. "Maaf Jongin kau terlalu hitam jadi aku tidak melihatmu tadi."

Anak yang Sehun asumsikan bernama Jongin itu mendesah jengkel dan pergi menghampiri Luhan, sedang yang rambutnya kemerahan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan santai dan merangkul lengannya posesif.

Si cerewet itu sekarang memerah dan Luhan menertawainya dengan nista. "Pipimu jadi mirip apel, Baek!"

"Berisiiikk~!" Baekhyun merajuk centil dan beralih pada Sehun. "Oh ya Chanyeol, ini Oh Sehun, pacarnya Luhan." Dia tersenyum manis sekali hingga Sehun pikir anak perempuan itu baru saja tersambar petir. "Dan Tuan Es, ini Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun nyengir, berjingkat untuk meraih telinga Sehun yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya, mengabaikan tatapan tidak senang dari anak laki-laki menjulang di sebelah kiri, dan berbisik pelan sekali. "Calon pacarku."

Sehun tidak sanggup untuk tidak ternganga.

"Jadi, kau mau pulang kapan?" Suara berat asing itu tampaknya berasal dari 'calon pacar' Yang Mulia Ratu Byun dan matanya berkilat-kilat tidak senang pada Sehun. "Aku akan langsung pulang sekarang ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau mau pulang bersama."

Baekhyun tergagap-gagap. "O-oh, ya, sekarang tentu saja!" Dan beralih pada Sehun. "Hey bro maaf ya aku pulang duluan hehe jangan memaksaku menemanimu ya kan kau laki-laki. Gentle dong." Anak perempuan _brunette_ itu buru-buru berjingkat lagi, kembali meraih telinga Sehun—dan membiarkan tatapan anak menjulang bernama Park Chanyeol itu membara lebih mengerikan. "Aku sedang dalam masa pendekatan nih, doakan ya! Katanya orang yang menderita doanya lebih dijabah!" Mengindahkan Sehun yang melongo.

Lalu siapa yang tadi beberapa menit lalu bilang akan menemaninya?

Sehun menggeram kesal sedangkan yang menjadi pusat kekesalannya hanya tertawa-tawa tanpa dosa dan mulai beranjak pergi.

"Aku duluan, Luluu~" Baekhyun berdadah-dadah sementara matanya mengerling centil pada Sehun—dan Chanyeol disampingnya yang setelah memberikan Sehun sebuah tatapan mengancam penuh bara diam-diam, mulai berjalan lurus menghadap depan. Kelihatannya tidak berminat untuk berbalik ataupun mengucapkan sekadar salam. "Tuan Melambai jangan kabur ya!"

_Anak sialan itu... masih sempat-sempatnya saja._

Sehun memberikan punggung Baekhyun kepalan tangannya dengan jengkel dan kemudian berbalik menatap Luhan—yang sekarang malah sibuk berbicara dengan si Jongin-Jongin itu, astaga!

Menatap bengis pada tangan Jongin yang terangkat untuk mengacak rambut Luhan, sepertinya membuat anak perempuan itu tersadar atas keberadaan kekasihnya yang terlupakan dan menarik Jongin agar menatap Sehun.

Dan justru membuat jantung Sehun semakin berdegup tidak enak.

Insting buruknya menyala ketika bibir tebal milik anak laki-laki di samping Luhan tersebut mengulas seringai menakutkan, mulai melangkah mendekatinya.

"Jadi ini pacarmu yang selalu kau ceritakan, Luhan?"

"Ya—eh, ceritakan apanya!"

Sehun masih menatap bengis anak itu—yang sekarang melihatnya dari bawah ke atas lalu kembali lagi dari atas ke bawah dengan menyelidik seakan-akan dialah pacar resmi Luhan dan Sehun ketahuan sedang berusaha mendekati pacarnya.

Membayangkan hal itu menjadi realita saja membuat isi perut Sehun jadi bergejolak mengerikan. Ewh.

"Coba lihat betapa dinginnya." Anak laki-laki itu meraih dagu Sehun dan segera ditepis pemiliknya dengan tidak senang. "Wow, untuk ukuran pria kau cukup _imut_ juga." Lalu dia menyeringai dan mengedip. "Tipeku sekali."

Sehun mendelik ngeri, tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah Luhan memutar matanya dan mencoba memecah atmosfer mengerikan yang diciptakan kedua lelaki tersebut dengan menarik Sehun yang raut wajahnya berubah menyeramkan menjauh dari temannya.

"Jangan menggodanya, Jongin."

Anak yang dipanggil Jongin itu tertawa tanpa mengindahkan pernyataan Luhan. "Hai! Aku Kim Jongin, senang mengenalmu—" Dia menjilat bibir bawahnya dan menyeringai lagi, kali ini lebih mematikan dan dibarengi kekehan kecil. "—manis."

Luhan melihat raut ngeri dalam wajah Sehun dan dia mencoba menenangkan dengan menepuk-nepuk lembut lengan kekasihnya. "Abaikan saja Hun-ah, dia memang begitu pada semua orang."

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. Sehun membalasnya dengan ragu-ragu—terlebih karena cara kedua obsidian malam Jongin tersebut yang menatap padanya dengan begitu tajam dan mengintimidasi dan insting Sehun terus-terusan berkata agar pergi sejauh mungkin dari makhluk didepannya, namun Jongin kemudian tertawa. Kali ini tampak bersahabat dan dia menepuk bahu si surai cokelat terang itu beberapa kali. "Hahaha, santai saja bung. Aku tidak akan menggigitmu atau menciummu, kecuali kalau kau menginginkannya sih."

"Jongin!" Luhan melotot, lalu berbalik malu-malu pada pacarnya. "Hhh aku tidak tahu apakah benar mengenalkanmu pada orang sebusuk Jongin ini, Sehun-ah." Jongin membelalak garang dan membuat postur seperti akan mencekik Luhan, namun kemudian Luhan menginjak kakinya dan keduanya kemudian terbahak—Sehun ragu apakah itu salah satu dari interaksi pertemanan antar lawan jenis, namun walau begitu dia tidak mungkin mencurigai kekasihnya sendiri, kan?

"Eeehhh tapi jangan berpikiran negatif dulu Sehun-ah, dia tidak seburuk yang kau lihat kok hahaha." Luhan menatap keduanya bergantian, nyengir dengan mata berbinar yang melengkung. "Kuharap kalian berteman baik, ya."

Jongin merangkul Sehun—yang terlihat tidak nyaman dan terus saja menatap kekasihnya layaknya meratap minta tolong. "Tentu saja! Pacarmu berarti temanku, juga akan kujaga baik-baik." Membuat Luhan tersenyum lega dan menginjak kaki Jongin sekali lagi, mengabaikan tatapan kosong Sehun padanya.

"Pegang janjimu, man!"

"Oke!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR~!**

_**Aku minta maaf untuk ff berchapternya. Ada sedikit masalah pada 'jatah' gadgetku (well, laptop hanya ada satu dan dipakai berlima) jadi dalam waktu dekat aku belum bisa menuntaskan janji utang huhuhu. Ini sebagai gantinya untuk sementara (karena otak ini tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan ide baru) dan ff ini juga tidak akan lebih dari 5 chapter, tenang saja.**_

_**Last—berikan pendapat anda ya kak, satu review dari kalian menjadi satu semangat untuk diri ini untuk memperjuangkan jatahku kembali lol.**_

**03.01.2015  
byunpies**

* * *

**P.S. **Hai hai haiii para pecinta uke!sehun, boleh dong berkunjung ke akun **ukesehuNlOveRs**~~ Buat yang belum tau, itu perkumpulan (kolaborasi) para author uke!sehun yang diketuai kak **Nelicious** sebagai pengusung dan pendirinya ngomong-ngomong. Jangan lihat kealayan namanya yaa, lihat kualitas dan kuantitas produk(?) yang dihasilkan wkwk. Dan btw jangan lupa review karena siders diharamkan disana ehehe. **Tolong hargai karya semua author yang telah kalian baca, siapapun dan bagaimanapun itu ya.** Mwah.


	2. Chapter 2

**[ BACA A/N DIBAWAH YA (: ]**

* * *

"**Hidupku lebih dari sempurna.**

**Lebih, sebelum kusadari kesempurnaan itu berbalik menjadi bumerang padaku."**

"_Ayo, siapa yang mau berpasangan bertiga dengan Oh Sehun?"_

_Aku mendongak, menatap satu persatu wajah ragu mereka yang perlahan melangkah mundur. Mencoba menjauh dariku yang berdiri dengan pongah sendirian di samping guru olahraga._

"**Teman-temanku dahulu selalu bersikap manis, bahkan terlampau baik hingga bersedia tertawa setiap aku membuat mereka sebagai lelucon buruk dan menenangkan dengan nada perhatian nan hangat setiap aku mengamuk dengan tangis pada sesuatu sepele yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku—"**

"_Siapa yang mau?" Guruku mulai terlihat bingung. "Saya akan menambah sepuluh point reward bagi kalian yang mau berbagi pada kawanmu ini, lho!"_

_Aku merasakan mataku bergulir keatas dengan delikan, meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menampakkan terang-terangan rasa kesalku. Dan tetap tidak ada yang bersuara._

_Tidak ada yang mau menerimaku._

"—**sebelum aku menyadari bahwa ketika pada akhirnya kau terjatuh dari puncak kejayaanmu, semua orang disekeliling akan membuangmu dan pergi.**

**Maka 'lebih dari sempurna' label pada diriku itu berubah menjadi—**_**nyaris**_** sempurna."**

"_Tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah." Guru Kim menepuk kepalaku dan mendorongku ke pinggir lapangan setelah membuat anak-anak lain berlari ke tengah—mulai bersiap-siap untuk permainan pasangan, sementara aku masih berdiri sendiri. "Kajja, kau boleh istirahat duluan."_

_Kupikir bahkan Guru Kim, yang selalu memploklamirkan bahwa aku adalah anak emasnya diberbagai bidang, sama frustasinya denganku._

_Jadi aku mulai duduk di pinggir, bersiap-siap menghabiskan waktu satu jam pelajaran olahraga yang tersisa —yang biasanya memang digunakan untuk _break_— hanya untuk mengamati anak-anak lain yang sedang bersenang-senang._

_Orang-orang yang dahulu selalu menyebut diri mereka sebagai teman itu. Yang pada akhirnya berbalik memunggungiku setelah umma berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai guru—yang merangkup perisai pelindung pribadiku selama di sekolah._

_Aku berdesis, melemparkan sebanyak mungkin tatapanku yang paling menyakitkan pada beberapa dari mereka yang kudapati sedang mencuri-curi lirikan ke arahku, sebelum bermaksud bangkit dan akan kembali ke kelas._

"**Kurasa itu adalah kesalahan dari hidup sempurnaku, kesalahan dari segala puji dan sanjungan dari semua orang untukku, yang telah membentukku sebegini egois dan mengerikan disamping kesempurnaan yang kupunya tanpa sedikitpun menyadari resiko dari kelakuan burukku."**

_Namun pada saat itu muncul kepala bersurai pendek dengan warna madu melompat persis di depan wajahku._

"_HAI!"_

_Aku begitu terkejut hingga jatuh terduduk lagi dan nyaris menendang wajah penuh cengir menyebalkannya._

"_Kau dari sekolah SM, ya? Siapa namamu?" _

_Lapangan raksasa yang sekelilingnya diapit tiga sekolah dasar ini milik semua orang, memang. Selama ini dalam memakai lapangan kami memang selalu berbagi dengan dua sekolah lain, yang artinya lapangan ini dalam satu jam pelajaran dapat diisi tiga sampai enam gerombolan dengan tiga macam warna seragam yang menjadi simbol sekolah masing-masing—merah muda untuk sekolahku, hijau terang untuk sekolah yang berseberangan persis didepan sekolahku dan kuning oranye untuk sekolah yang berada di tengah._

_Tapi ini pertama kalinya seseorang dengan seragam berbeda mengusikku di lapangan, terutama dengan tak lazimnya melompat didepan wajah secara tiba-tiba._

_Wajah anak ini begitu tanpa terlihat merasa bersalah ketika dia yang memakai seragam olahraga berwarna hijau terang itu mulai berjongkok. Mungkin karena aku tak kunjung menjawab, dia menatap dengan mata bulat penasaran yang mulai menjelajah pada seragam olahraga merah mudaku—yang akhirnya berhenti pada nametag di bahu bagian kiri. "Hmm... Oh Sehun, ya?"_

_Anak ini menyebalkan karena mengejutkanku dan memasang wajah seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, jadi aku berjanji dalam hati tidak akan menjawabnya._

"_Oh, oh, jangan-jangan kau Oh Sehun yang itu!"_

_Spontan aku menatapnya. "Yang itu?"_

"_Yang tampan tinggi pintar—" Anak itu terdiam memberi jeda, tampak malu dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Begitu yang kudengar. Anak Madam Oh yang cantik itu, benar kan?"_

_Orang-orang selalu mengatakan hal-hal sejenis itu jika berhadapan denganku dan sejujurnya aku sudah terlalu biasa dengan ucapan mereka yang selalu diucapkan dengan nada iri, namun melihat ekspresi serius dan penuh ketertarikan anak perempuan ini saat mengatakannya membuatku tanpa sadar tersipu, melupakan kebencian sesaatku padanya sebelumnya._

"_Teman-temanmu sedang bermain, kenapa kau tidak ikutan juga?"_

_Mendengar itu, sontak aku menyentakkan tangannya yang sedang memegangi ujung lengan seragamku dan dia tampak terkejut sekali. "Mereka bukan teman-temanku!"_

"**Aku tahu aku hanyalah seorang bocah mengerikan **_**nyaris**_** sempurna dengan ego dan gengsi yang tinggi—yang memang sepatutnya disingkirkan."**

"_A-ah..."_

_Kupikir dia akan menjauh dariku setelah teriakanku barusan, namun mata bulatnya masih berbinar-binar menatapku dengan tertarik—aku tidak dapat menolak pemikiran tentang iris berwarna madu yang serasi dengan rambutnya itu begitu cantik._

"_Mau main basket denganku, tidak?" Dia melompat-lompat pada posisi berjongkoknya hingga rambut cepak dan anting-anting bintang yang bergantung di telinga kirinya ikut bergoyang-goyang. Aku terganggu. "Tidak mau, ya? Bagaimana kalau beli cemilan sebentar? Lapar kan?"_

_Aku mengedikkan bahu. Menyebalkan, mengapa dia begitu cerewet? Apakah semua anak perempuan memang seperti ini?_

"_Kau tidak mau?" Dia mengerutkan kening sebelum sedetik kemudian menepuk keningnya dengan dramatis. "Bodohnya akuuuu, kan belum mengenalkan diri. Maaf! Namaku Xi Luhan!"_

_Aku mengulas senyum, berusaha tidak tertawa mengejek atas perlakuan sok dramatisnya barusan._

"**Aku selalu merasa lebih dari sempurna dengan segala keadaan dan kelebihan yang kumiliki, namun ternyata selama ini aku melupakan hal yang paling penting dalam berkehidupan manusia sosial—**

**Lingkungan."**

_Siapa yang tidak tahu dia? Cewek _tomboy_ pemain andalan sepak bola putri dan segala bidang olahraga lainnya dari sekolah umum yang berada tepat di seberang sekolahku itu, suaranya yang bagus dan nilai akademiknya yang diatas rata-rata. Orang-orang bilang penampilannya yang _boyish_ tersebut sungguh tidak mendukung prestasi gemilangnya sebagai anak perempuan, yang mana sekarang aku pikir itu tidak benar._

_Se_boyish_ apapun penampilannya, dia tetap saja terlihat manis._

"_Aku tahu kau, Luhan-ssi."_

_Luhan kelihatan gembira, dia mengibas-kibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya sendiri dengan lucu. "Eiii jangan formal begitu, panggil Luhan saja!"_

"**Aku terlalu banyak menyombongkan diri hingga lupa bagaimana caranya mensyukuri."**

"_Kau..." Aku menatapnya bolak-balik dari ujung rambut madunya hingga ujung sepatu kets putih yang dia pakai, berusaha menilai anak perempuan didepanku ini. "Kenapa disini? Tidak ikut teman-temanmu?"_

_Dia mengangkat bahu dengan acuh, "Aku tidak punya pasangan."_

_Aku tidak percaya._

_Kuedarkan pandangan ke seluruh lapangan, melihat kesudut lain yang penuh dengan anak berseragam sama seperti anak perempuan bersurai pendek di depanku ini dan tanpa sengaja melihat tiga anak perempuan bergandengan tangan diantara anak perempuan lain yang hanya berdua-dua._

_Luhan mengikuti arah pandanganku dan seolah tahu pikiranku, dia mengedikkan bahu dengan bibir mengerucut. "Aku bosan, permainannya itu-itu saja sih. Lalu kulihat kau duduk sendirian disini dengan wajah menyeramkan jadi aku kesini, kupikir kau sama bosan denganku dan akan mau diajak main bola." Dia meringis dan aku ikut meringis. Tentunya Xi Luhan ini adalah anak yang diistimewakan gurunya hingga diperbolehkan keluar dari jam pelajaran begitu saja. "Tampangmu tampang pemain basket sih. Tadinya kukira semua anak laki-laki bisa olahraga, ternyata—"_

"_Aku bisa! Tentu saja aku bisa!" Aku cemberut. Bagaimana bisa dia berbicara, maksudku, mengejek terselubung dengan sesantai itu padaku? "Kau mau apa? Basket? Sepakbola?"_

_Mata Luhan berbinar-binar. "Serius?"_

"_Kalau melawan perempuan cerewet seperti ini sih aku tidak mungkin kalah!"_

"_Cerewet apanya!" Dia cemberut menatapku dan aku masih cemberut atas ejekan dia sebelumnya, namun detik berikutnya dia tertawa. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Jelek sekali!" Tangannya terulur dan menarik kedua sudut bibirku keatas. "Nah, kalau begini kan tampannya kelihatan. Hahaha."_

"**Tapi ternyata, masih ada lanjutan dari kalimat menyakitkan tersebut yang tidak kuketahui—"**

_Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku ikut tertawa atas kalimatnya yang sebenarnya tidak lucu itu, mungkin karena feromon bahagia yang Luhan tebarkan atau bagaimana. "Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan, untuk kau yang berbaik hati mau menemaniku, terimaka—"_

_Luhan menyela dengan berdiri tiba-tiba dan menepuk kepalaku. "Untuk apa berterima kasih, Sehun-ah? Kita ini kan teman!" Dia tersenyum, matanya seperti bulan sabit dan berbinar lembut. Dia terlihat cantik sekali dan aku tidak bisa tidak terperangah—terpesona._

_Kurasa, itulah pertama kalinya dalam hidupku mengetahui kata _teman_ dapat terdengar begitu tulus._

"—**bahwa akan ada yang masih tinggal, akan ada yang masih bersedia berdiri disana untukmu meski kau telah jatuh dengan menyakitkan dan semuanya telah membuangmu,**

**Dan dialah yang selama ini berdiri diam disampingmu dengan tulus hati diantara jutaan orang dengan perhatian hangat yang palsu."**

* * *

.

.

**Softly Foolishness  
byunpies storyline**

**[Warn; OOC, boyxboy content, crack pair, typo(s)  
GENDERSWITCH FOR LUHAN &amp; BAEK]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[CHAPTER 2]**

* * *

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini terus."

Sehun mengeluh ketika Luhan lagi-lagi menjulurkan tangan untuk merapikan rambutnya yang kembali berantakan karena tersapu angin.

"Kau akan berkenalan dengan teman-teman barumu, Hun, dan penampilan harus yang diutamakan." Luhan tertawa selagi mengatakannya, jarinya menyisiri rambut Sehun dengan wajah senang. Namun angin kembali berhembus dan membuat helai rambut pirang platina milik Sehun yang telah tersusun rapi tersebut kembali berantakan. Keduanya lalu mengerang sebal dalam arti yang berbeda.

"Kupikir laki-laki kalau rambutnya berantakan akan lebih keren." Celetuk Baekhyun, setelah sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan _lovey dovey_ kedua temannya tersebut. "Ya, maksudku, aura seksi mereka bakal menguar. Seperti Chanyeol_ku_, misalnya."

Luhan memutar mata. "Pacarku bukan berandal geng yang kekurangan sisir." Tangan gadis itu kembali sibuk merapikan rambut Sehun sementara sang empunya diam-diam memutar mata juga dengan jengah. "Dan berhenti mengatakan embel-embel _ku _setelah nama Chanyeol, Baek, kau bahkan bukan pemilik sahnya."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut. "Aku kan pacarnya—eh—calon."

Kali ini dua orang lain memutar matanya bersamaan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengejar laki-laki?" Ini suara ketus Sehun, yang akhirnya terbebas dari tangan gatal Luhan pada rambutnya setelah angin berhenti berhembus kencang-kencang lagi—baiklah, Byun Baekhyun yang tidak bisa tidak terpesona pada lelaki tampan manapun, bahkan anak laki-laki seperti Sehun telah hapal tabiat anak itu juga. "Terlihat murahan, kau tahu."

Luhan menendang kecil betis pacarnya sebagai protes akan tajam dan menyakitkannya kata-kata tersebut, tapi dia tidak mendapat balasan.

"Lalu apakah bila aku diam saja maka Chanyeol akan menjadikanku pacarnya dengan tiba-tiba?" Baekhyun mengibas rambutnya yang digerai dengan mimik lucu. "Oh sayangku, Tuan Melambai yang baru datang dari zaman purbakala, kau tidak tahu di masa kini perempuan agresif-lah yang dicari-cari."

Sehun mendelik mendengar julukan Tuan Melambai yang digelarkan padanya lagi, sementara Luhan sudah melotot tajam sejak telinganya mendengar kata 'sayangku'. "Kalau dia memang suka, Nyonya Genit, dia yang akan mengejarmu."

"NYONYA GENIT?!"

Lalu lemparan sepatu telak mengenai dada Sehun.

"AW!"

"Ya, ya, ya, Byun Baekhyun!" Luhan menjerit, dia memukul-mukul Baekhyun dengan tinjuan manja—yang sebenarnya tidak sakit, tapi akting Luhan seperti dia melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Itu namanya percobaan pembunuhan pada pacarku!"

"Dibanding pacar, kau lebih terlihat seperti ummaku." Sehun menyeletuk dan mendapatkan pukulan Luhan —yang kali ini dilakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh— dipunggungnya.

"Yah, sialan, aku ini nunamu." Luhan menuding, "Bicara yang sopan pada nuna!"

"Uuuuu, aku menyesal sekali~ Maafkan aku nunaaaa~"

Sehun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pada Luhan dengan wajah sok inosen dan Baekhyun memutar mata jengah, "Mengerikan."

Luhan mendelik. "Siapa yang kau bilang mengerikan?"

"Aku tidak bicara padamu, Luhan."

"Kalau begitu aku bicara pada mulutmu. Hei mulut Baekhyun yang berlumur dosa akibat banyak mengumbar gosip, bisa dengar aku tidak?"

Baekhyun merengut, "Yang mendengar itu fungsinya telinga, bukan mulut, bodoh!" Tapi Luhan selalu punya kalimat untuk mengelak dari kata-kata sahabatnya. "Kalau Baekki, sih, telingamu ada dimana-mana kan."

"Ya, apalagi kalau ada gosip panas, seluruh anggota tubuhnya berubah jadi telinga."

Keduanya tergelak puas seperti mereka adalah tokoh antagonisnya sementara Baekhyun sudah memasang ancang-ancang untuk mencekik mereka—

"SEHUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

—dan terselamatkan oleh teriakan Zitao.

"Kau darimana saja?" Mengomel, anak dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya itu menarik kerah Sehun dari belakang. "Sekarang kan waktunya kumpul klub!"

Iris si sipit membulat, "Klub apa?" Sementara Baekhyun dan Luhan beringsut mundur dengan wajah _shock_ yang mengisyaratkan: W-O-W, Zitao memutar mata dan imej cerewet-seperti-Baekki pada anak itu yang Sehun dapat kemarin hilang begitu saja.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, memangnya klub apalagi yang kau ikuti selain _dance_?" Dia menarik kerah belakang Sehun lagi. "Ayoooooo, cepat berdiri! Kau tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama kumpul, kan?"

"T-tunggu, aku tidak bilang kalau—"

"SEHUN IKUT!" Baekhyun melompat, tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya lagi dan sekarang dia tengah membelalak mengancam pada Sehun. "Kau HARUS ikut!"

"Eh, eh—" Luhan, yang dia berani bersumpah kalau niat awalnya ingin membela pacarnya, malah mendapat pelototan seram dari Baekhyun juga. "K-kau harus ikut, Hun-ah! Ya, kau harus ikut!"

"Nah, semuanya sudah setuju." Zitao telah berhasil menarik Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan sekarang tengah menyeretnya pergi. "Jadi ayo kita pergi!"

Baekhyun dan Luhan ikut berdiri, tertawa senang atas ekspresi si Tuan Melambai yang air mukanya panik bukan kepalang.

"Eh, eh tunggu—EEEEEEEHHHH!"

* * *

Sehun menghela nafas dengan kesal, diantara puluhan kepala yang tertarik mengikuti klub ini hanya dia yang berdiri sendirian di barisan paling belakang.

Alasannya sepele. Karena semua anak menatapnya penasaran seperti dia adalah bakteri paling langka dan Zitao yang seharusnya membantu justru sedang berdiri di depan dalam deretan _yang katanya_ telah diutus sebagai pengurus klub tari sementara untuk angkatan mereka, bersama Jongin dan Chanyeol dan satu orang bersurai pirang yang Sehun tidak tahu siapa.

_Apa mereka sedang berusaha menerapkan F4 versi sekolah ini?_

Sehun berpikir dengan muak, klub ini hanya berisikan orang-orang berisik yang tampaknya _kebelet_ populer dan bahkan dipimpin oleh pelagak _flower boys_ dan dia ingin sekali menendang siapapun yang telah menariknya ikut dalam pembukaan klub yang bahkan harus diawali dengan kekacauan ini.

Oh, ya, Zitao.

Dengan sambutan yang kelewat antusias dari Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Walaupun Sehun tidak yakin akan teman barunya yang hiperaktif itu termasuk dalam orang-orang yang dia sumpahi, namun kepala hitam Zitao yang sekarang ada disana diantara jejeran tiga kepala warna-warni lainnya dengan dagu terangkat dan tatapan tajam mengerikan telah menunjukkan semuanya.

"Mengapa tidak dirumah yang dekat saja?"

"Aku harus pulang cepat hari ini!"

"Ya benar! Rumah anak China itu terlalu jauh!"

Berbagai seruan protes terdengar satu persatu sementara Sehun bungkam dengan _bete_—bahasa gaul dari _bad tempered_, okay—, tidak ingin ikut berdebat. Toh, cepat atau terlambat pun pada akhirnya tetap pulang ke rumah juga pikirnya.

"Sekolah tidak memberikan waktu untuk kita tetap beraktivitas disekolah saat diluar jam pelajaran! Kalian pikir siapa yang rumahnya dekat dan mau meminjamkan rumahnya untuk anak-anak sebanyak ini?" Si surai pirang yang sedari tadi berbicara seolah-olah dia adalah _leader_ dari semua kekacauan ini membuka mulut lagi. "Rumah Zitao adalah yang paling ideal untuk markas kita, lantai dua rumahnya kosong dan dapat kita gunakan setiap saat."

"Tapi tetap saja kami akan terlambat pulang!"

"Pikirkan yang rumahnya jauh, dong!"

Anak-anak yang lain terus meneriakkan protes seperti perkumpulan awal klub ini adalah sebuah ajang demo, membuat telinga Sehun berdengung tidak karuan. Sempat terpikir olehnya keluar saja dari kebisingan tersebut kemudian melarikan diri, namun dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan di balik punggungnya benar-benar mengunci pergerakannya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang membolos setengah jam dari klub vokal mereka hanya demi mengawasi Sehun agar tidak melarikan diri dari perkumpulan awal klub _dance_ mengerikan ini.

Sehun mendengus. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak sibuk mengompori pacarnya yang sial-mudah-sekali-menuruti-kata-orang itu mungkin dia sekarang sudah di kamarnya yang nyaman dan melakukan hibernasi sampai malam.

Zitao, yang wajahnya sudah terlihat putus asa, beralih pada Jongin dan Chanyeol yang hanya berdiri diam disamping mereka berdua. "Jongin, jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak akan memutuskan."

Jongin melipat tangannya didada dengan angkuh sementara Chanyeol tidak terlihat peduli, terus mengunyah permen karetnya dengan berisik.

Sehun rasanya ingin melempar seluruh pot bunga besar yang dipajang diseluruh koridor sekolah pada wajah-wajah menjijikkan itu.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, Jongin." Si surai pirang menghela nafas, tampaknya lelah sekali dengan kekacauan di hadapannya—Sehun jadi sedikit kasihan. "Chanyeol, kau juga lakukanlah sesuatu."

Yang mengunyah permen karet hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Aku tidak akan memutuskan," Jongin berbicara lagi. "Agar adil, yang akan memutuskan—dia."

Semua kepala menoleh kebelakang dengan serentak, tepat pada satu-satunya orang yang berdiri paling belakang sendiri—membuat Sehun, si pusat perhatian sekarang, yang sedang merutuk akan semua hal hampir melompat terkejut dari kakinya.

"A-apa?"

"Kubilang kau yang akan memutuskan." Sehun terpaku ditempatnya dengan mulut terbuka sementara tatapannya ditantang iris gelap Jongin yang masih menghunus padanya. "Kami menunggu, Sehun-ssi."

"Tunggu dulu. Memutuskan apa?"

Anak-anak mendesah, sebagian lainnya mencibir dan cibiran itu dibalas delikan tajam dari Sehun.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan, eh?"

_Bukannya tidak mendengarkan, Tuan Pelagak Flower Boy yang Terhormat, tapi wajah sokmu itu membuatku amnesia dadakan._ "Maaf."

Jongin mendesah dengan ekspresi lelah, seolah-olah dia memang paling benar dan Sehun hanya salah satu dari sekiran ribu anak buahnya yang tidak pernah menuruti perintah.

Ow, _holyshit_.

"Baiklah, kita akan tetap pergi ke rumah Zitao." Ketika semua anak membuka mulut dengan serempak untuk membantah, tatapan menghunus Jongin sedetik lebih cepat dari mereka. "Apa? Mau protes? Silahkan pulang saja, tapi maaf—kalian tidak akan dapat terdaftar di klub ini selamanya."

Seketika semuanya bungkam.

Sehun bingung. Sebenarnya sehebat apa sih klub ini?

"Turuti saja kata Ketua, dia sudah capek." Chanyeol menyeletuk dan Sehun nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

_Jongin ketuanya? Jadi dia memang benar-benar akan jadi anak buah si hitam itu?!_

Ugh, tahu begini, dia lebih baik dipanggil ke ruang BK saja!

"Ayo mulai jalan bersama-sama sampai stasiun bus." Zitao angkat bicara lagi, kali ini pembawaannya jadi dewasa—apa orang-orang pelagak _flower boys _memang biasa berubah-ubah sikap, ya? "Kalau bersama-sama tidak akan terasa jauh, kok. Ketua, ayo kau memimpin!"

Yang menyahut si surai pirang, dan dia berjalan paling depan dengan Zitao diikuti anak-anak lainnya, berjalan seperti kereta api yang panjang—Sehun merasakan jantungnya ikut menghela nafas lega juga.

Uh, jadi benar, si surai pirang itu _leader_nya. Uh, tidak membuat Sehun terkejut juga kok, setidaknya bukan Chanyeol ataupun Jongin yang memegang kendali atas klub ini.

Sehun ikut berjalan, masih paling belakang dan sendirian, tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya lagi sebelum mengingat sesuatu dan dia berbalik untuk melihat keberadaan dua anak perempuan yang memplokamirkan diri mereka sendiri sebagai _bodyguard_ agar dia tidak kabur dari klub itu.

Luhan yang sedang melambaikan tangannya dan suara Baekhyun yang menyoraki Chanyeol untuk menyemangati _calon pacar_nya itu terdengar heboh, namun Sehun masih tetap dapat mendengar suara Luhan.

"Hati-hati."

Sehun tersenyum.

_Luhan terlalu berharga untuknya._

Dia baru saja akan balas melambai, namun kerah seragamnya ditarik sekuat tenaga tanpa aba-aba dari belakang, membuatnya tercekik bukan main dan dia segera saja berbalik dan hampir menendang orang dibelakangnya sebelum suara serak khas Jongin menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Klub ini bukan sarana untukmu cinta-cintaan, Oh Sehun."

Nama lengkap Sehun yang disebutkan terakhir tersamarkan oleh jeritan keras Luhan dari seberang, mengancam dengan disertai segala macam umpatan yang sepertinya sebagai balasan untuk tarikan menyakitkan Jongin pada kerah seragam pacarnya beberapa saat yang lalu sementara Jongin mengacungkan tinju main-mainnya pada gadis tersebut.

Sehun dapat menangkap teriakan Luhan di belakangnya yang kurang lebih seperti—"Jongin hitaaaaamm! Jangan menyakiti pacar tampanku!"

Jongin yang masih mengacungkan tinjunya balas berteriak. "Aku tidak janji!"

"Kau benar-benar minta dihajar!"

Anak dengan marga Kim tersebut tertawa bersamaan dengan tawa Luhan dibelakang Sehun dan diam-diam Sehun merutuki tentang sakit lehernya yang sempat tercekik. Dia baru saja akan berbalik lagi dan bermaksud melemparkan lambaian selamat tinggal lagi pada Luhan yang sebelumnya gagal dia lakukan, sebelum Jongin tanpa aba-aba lagi merangkul lehernya.

"Apakah yang tadi itu benar-benar sakit?" Jongin bertanya, mungkin lebih tepat berbisik ditelinganya, membuat Sehun terpaku ditempat. "Maafkan aku." Bahkan setelah tanpa terduga sebelah tangan Jongin yang merangkulnya itu mengelus lehernya pelan, Sehun masih terpaku hingga sang empunya tangan melepas rangkulannya dan mulai berjalan dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan dalam saku.

Apa-apaan itu?

Apa yang tadi hanya _skinship_ untuk memperlihatkan bukti perjanjian 'jaga-menjaga Sehun' antara Jongin dan Luhan?

Seolah tersadar dengan pemikirannya, Sehun menoleh ke belakang.

Tapi Luhan sudah tidak ada disana.

Bahkan mungkin sejak sebelum Jongin merangkul lehernya tadi.

Lalu _skinship_ yang tadi itu…

Untuk apa?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

_**Hai, lama tidak berjumpa. /dibunuh**_

_**Iya, aku tau aku PHP. Bunuh saja aku. Sesuatu terjadi dan seluruh akun socmedku harus dideact dan dihapus, S-E-L-U-R-U-H-N-Y-A.**_

_**Bagian tertolol, aku lupa sama sekali kalau akun ffnku menyambung dari twitter, dan ketika aku mencoba membuka kembali—tidak ada yang tersisa.**_

_**AKUN TWITTERKU SUDAH KADALUWARSA! AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBUKA AKUNKU! PADAHAL AKU SUKA SEKALI UNAME INI. DAN FF-FF YANG KUBUAT DENGAN SENANG. Huhuhu.**_

_**Tapi pada akhirnya akun ffn ini dapat dibuka juga dengan bantuan seseorang hEHEHE—Sankyuuuu atas pinjaman (dan kerelaan) lappie-mu dikotori macam-macam hal yang berbau kekoreaan karenaku /dzig. Aku tahu aku ini jahat, tapi jangan kapok mendownloadkan untukku dan meminjamkan lappie-mu padaku ya :(((—**_

_**Aku terguncang, lama sekali sampai aku baru sadar ini sudah nyaris seabad sejak terakhir update. Iya, seabad. Aku tau rasanya menunggu yang tidak pernah kesampaian, itu mengerikan sekali. Tapi aku takut kalau mengaku, tapi rasanya ditekan rasa bersalah itu juga tidak enak. **_

_**Jadi aku, pada akhirnya, tetap membuka beberapa akun yang penting—maksudku hanya dua akun yang paling aku butuhkan, hanya fb dan twitter—tapi karena twitter yang kemarin sudah tidak dapat dibuka lagi, aku membuat baru dan dengan tambahan protect. Selain itu seperti ig atau askfm tidak ada yang kugunakan lagi. (Walaupun memang belum aku pakai sama sekali, aku ini paling malas kalau harus dihubungkan dengan macam-macam akun yang tidak berguna untukku.) Bunuh saja aku yang labil ini.**_

_**Karena kapok akan banyak sekali kecaman yang aku dapat, walaupun sekarang aku mungkin bakal kembali menulis—tapi aku tidak mau menjanjikan apa-apa lagi. Ya, aku akan berusaha. Tapi sebisaku.**_

_**Btw, aku baru jadi anak kelas sepuluh. Ketahuilah bahwa sebenarnya anak sekolah yang masih tinggal dengan orangtua itu lebih sibuk daripada anak kuliahan yang ngekos. Bahkan sejak awal MV Love Me Right keluar, sejak awal Sehun ganti warna rambut jadi hitam, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana detil kabar mereka. Kadang-kadang hanya mantengin akun youtube SM dan download MV. Begitu saja. MAMA 2015 juga aku tidak mengikuti. Aku kangen spazzing (hiks)**_

_**Tapi tahu tidak, bagaimana mengerikannya tekanan yang didapat dari kelas unggulan itu? Aku senang sekali begitu tahu aku menduduki peringkat pertama dari beratus-ratus orang yang ikut tes masuk sekolah kemarin, tapi ternyata hal itu membuatku dipaksa masuk kelas IPA satu. Padahal **_**passion**_**ku sama sekali bukan pada eksak, tes psikologiku kemarin menunjukkan aku cenderung pada musik dan positif IPS sementara aku juga ingin IPS (sebenarnya lebih pada bahasa dan sedihnya—disekolahku tidak ada kelas ini), tapi semua orang mencemooh. Memang sayang dengan peringkat ini, aku bisa langsung IPA satu, tapi aku ingin IPS saja… bagaimana ini?**_

* * *

**29.01.2016  
byunpies**

* * *

**(P.S. Aku masih memakai marga Xi pada nama Luhan hanya untuk menyeimbangi nama karakter yang lain, karena rasanya aneh kalau namanya hanya Lu Han sementara nama-nama lain punya tiga suku kata—Iya, maksud terselubungnya adalah: aku masih belum bisa move on dari OT12. Maafkan aku.)**


End file.
